Do It Again
by Iridian of the Shadows
Summary: Kisame, on a mission, aids Itachi with a little problem... and it leads to a lot of fun for us! . Lemon, beware! Made forever ago.


Kisame stared at his sleeping partner, the way he always did. He loved watching him sleep- you could see it on his face when a nightmare was coming on, and Kisame liked to comfort him. Itachi had nightmares a lot. And he just looked so young when he slept, so sweet and peaceful. Kisame looked up, out into the night, then back at his wannabe-lover. He saw that something was creeping onto his face, and braced himself for the nightmare.

Itachi whined.

That single sound stopped Kisame in his tracks. Itachi never made sound when he slept. Maybe it was just the wind? But no, Itachi's face was flushed. So he was…? Kisame felt himself twitch, and not just anywhere either. The idea that Itachi was having a wet dream lit him of fire. He had to know. He peeled the covers away.

Yes. There was a bulge in his red boxers. Itachi shivered a little in his sleep- it was cold without the blankets- but Kisame didn't cover him back up. He couldn't. He had helped Itachi when he'd had nightmares; why not wet dreams too? Slowly he pulled Itachi's boxers down, letting loose the pink, dripping flesh. He swallowed as he looked at it. How long had he wanted to see Itachi like this?

He knew Itachi was a deep sleeper, despite his shinobi instincts. He wouldn't wake, Kisame was sure of that. He slowly, slowly gathered his courage and set his palm against Itachi's cock. Itachi whined again, though he didn't wake up. Kisame shivered happily. He ground the heel of his hand against Itachi's length, earning a liquid moan that made Kisame want to fuck him into the ground. He grasped the stiff rod, squeezing ever-so-gently. Itachi breathed outward in a gasp. Kisame slowly moved his hand up and down Itachi's length, making Itachi squirm in his sleep.

Still moving his hand a torturously slow rate, Kisame let his other hand wander, placing feather-light touches all over the sensitive, milk-white skin. Itachi panted as Kisame ghosted over his nipple. Kisame smirked slightly. So his nipple was sensitive. Kisame leaned forward and licked the little nub, and Itachi groaned in his sleep. Kisame had the urge to do the same. Itachi tasted just like Kisame thought he would, but _better._ Sweet, with spice. The taste was heavy on Kisame's tongue.

He carefully kissed Itachi's nipple, still easing his hands along the young man's length. Itachi squirmed, moving down into that hand. Kisame shivered again, licking at the pink pebble in front of him. He squeezed just slightly harder, getting yet another delicious moan. Itachi gyrated his hips forward slightly, whimpering. Kisame's arm twitched, and he sat back. Itachi's face drew itself inwards, making Kisame think of a beggar's look. No sound came out, but the whine echoed in the night. Itachi's hips gyrated into Kisame's hand desperately, as if trying to make up for the contact lost. Kisame put a hand to his own nose, pinching hard.

Kisame wiggled backwards, never taking his hand off of Itachi's cock, until he was lying down right in front of it. he moved his hand faster, and Itachi moaned again. Slowly, hesitantly, Kisame opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out a little. He tilted Itachi's manhood slightly and ran his tongue against Itachi's head. He felt Itachi gasp and buck up. He stalled, afraid that he was wrong and Itachi was waking. He looked, but Itachi's eyes were still closed, face flushed.

He slowly did it again, earning a molasses-like moan. A small amount of precum leaked out, and Kisame watched it roll down the length of Itachi's cock. Entranced, Kisame pressed his tongue to the base of the bard appendage, on the underside, slowly licking up the trail left behind. Itachi whined. Kisame got to the top and swallowed the pink, swollen head to suck on it hard. Itachi cried out, bucking his hips upward. Kisame had to hold back another shudder, this time having a groan thrown in the mix. He sucked even harder, licking the head in his mouth. He felt himself grow harder as Itachi whined lowly.

Kisame released Itachi, his cock falling back onto the boy's stomach with a trail and splatter of precum. Kisame's cock danced seeing all that liquid. It didn't help much that Itachi was whimpering beautifully, begging for more. Kisame licked at Itachi's balls, noting how heavy they were. Itachi wriggled, trying to get more. Kisame closed his eyes, allowing a quiet moan. His cock was begging him to touch it, but he didn't dare. He would need both of his hands if Itachi woke up. Besides, he was doing this for his partner, not himself.

He licked back up Itachi's shaft, savoring Itachi's exotic taste as he went. He reached the summit of sorts, and gulped Itachi down entirely. Itachi cried out again, bucking upwards desperately. Kisame opened his mouth wider to make sure that his teeth wouldn't rake against Itachi's sensitive skin.

Itachi's face began to change. Kisame's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled away, pulling Itachi's red boxers back up and running over to the fire (where he was supposed to be). He heard the sheets shifting, and Itachi sitting up. "Kisame?" Kisame turned his head back to his partner.

"Hai, Itachi-san?" he answered respectfully, ignoring the feeling of withering he was getting. It was over, and he hadn't even make Itachi cum… Itachi stood up, and Kisame watched him move with fluid grace over to him, wearing nothing but his boxers. Itachi gripped him by the chin, lifting his face and making him look him in the eyes. His black orbs were intense, searching. "Did you…?"

Kisame breathed in through his nose for a moment, then smiled his normal goofy smile. Whatever happened to him from here out was all up to chance. "Y'know, Itachi-san, I did." He looked up at his partner, and watched him change. He suddenly seemed small and unsure. As he looked away, Kisame leaned forward. Itachi looked like he was warring with himself over something.

He looked back at Kisame, looking small and nervous. His eyes were still intense, but in a different way. "Do it again?" That small voice saying those worried words went straight to Kisame's libido. He felt his heart pound, and he grabbed Itachi's hips and pulled him down into his own large lap. "Every time," he smirked.

Itachi blushed and looked away, pouting even though he put his arms loosely around Kisame's neck. He was so small, far too small for a 14-year-old boy. He was slight in Kisame's lap. Kisame slid his hands down Itachi's sides, loving the feel of that smooth skin beneath his hands. Itachi blushed more, and Kisame figured it might be best to dispose of the foreplay.

He plunged his hand into Itachi's boxers, making the young boy gasp. He grabbed Itachi's hard shaft, leaving all pretenses behind. Itachi bent over slightly and shivered. Kisame began quickly jerking, and Itachi bit his lip. He felt the precum leaking out of him and over Kisame's hand, and blushed more. For some reason he was embarrassed. Kisame squeezed, moving even faster. He _really_ wanted to pull a moan from the little boy on his lap. Itachi screwed his face up, but didn't say anything. Kisame frowned. He let go of Itachi's cock, watching the way his face changed. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. Kisame scowled and slid his hand into the back of Itachi's boxers this time.

He smoothed Itachi's ass cheek, nibbling at his ear. Itachi wiggled, obviously watching something a little more… _substantial _from this. Kisame smirked and circled Itachi's entrance with one finger. Itachi squirmed. Kisame pressed, then backed off, then circled again. He dragged his fingernail against that puckered skin, and felt Itachi move his arms from Kisame's neck to his shoulders.

It took less than a minute for the little hole to be twitching in anticipation under Kisame's finger. He smirked, pushing the digit in. Itachi sucked in a breath and wiggled a bit; Kisame knew it was uncomfortable for him, but it would be worth it later. And besides- he was so _hot _inside! Hot and tight, and gloriously beautiful. Kisame shivered. He hadn't had the intention of actually _fucking_ Itachi, but now he realized that was what he wanted.

He swirled his finger around, desperately wishing the boxers were gone so he could watch his finger disappear. He hooked his finger deftly, pressing against Itachi's innermost walls happily. Itachi's disposition didn't change- embarrassed (why?) and slightly impatient. Kisame chuckled, adding another finger slowly. Itachi wouldn't be impatient for long.

Itachi wiggled some more, looking away as he blushed even brighter. "Kisame…" Kisame cocked an eyebrow. Itachi's tone was more commanding than it should have been considering his situation. "_Do _something." There, now that sounded more like an uke, more defeated, more grudgingly slut-like, begging without begging. It was as close to it as Itachi would get. Too bad.

Kisame scissored his fingers languidly; why bother around with Itachi's request if it was going to be answered anyway? He felt those muscles stretch in accordance to his probing fingers, and smiled. He was beginning to feel predatory, something he rarely ever felt off of the battle field. He showed his sharp teeth and stared at Itachi, making the young boy uncomfortable. He just smiled some more.

He added a third finger, still stretching. He curved his fingers, looking for that pretty little place that would gain him entrance to that hot body. He threw away gentility- a part of him thought that Itachi might thank him of rit. He plunged his fingers in deeper, and Itachi squirmed, slowly, slowly, Kisame watched Itachi's hand find its way to the boy's crotch. Kisame felt something hit him hard in the head and knew it was lust.

Itachi was looking away again, hand outside his boxers. He squeezed at his bulge, blushing frantically. Kisame growled and ripped off Itachi's last bit of remaining clothing, causing a small gasp. Kisame stared down at that beautiful cock, standing erect as if a soldier. Itachi blushed and covered himself with his hands. Kisame ripped them away.

He leaned in to Itachi's ear. "What's the matter? I've already seen it. besides, you're so cute when I know you're _waiting _for me to be inside you, filling you up and making you scream." He shuddered at his own imagery, and Itachi shivered too, but it seemed as though…

"W-what do you mean?" Kisame's eyes opened wide. Itachi didn't know about _sex?_ So he had no idea what Kisame was doing when he put his fingers up his ass? This took the meaning of virgin to a whole new level.

"Kisame? Really, what do you mean?"

"No one ever told you?" Kisame asked.

"About what?"

"Sex!"

"…" Itachi seemed to be thinking. "Wait, I think… Shisui said something about it to me once… but I can't remember very well what he said. It wasn't that long ago, but…" Kisame felt a ping of protectiveness and jealousy. Some _else_ talking to his uke about sex pissed him off. He felt his hand twitch.

He said, "Here, I'll _show _you," and to hell if it was rape. Itachi was _his._ He easily picked Itachi up and, removing his own pants, pushed him down onto his cock. He growled at the impossible heat and tightness. He heard Itachi gasp. He knew that it hurt, and couldn't bear to look down at Itachi, who he could hear panting in pain.

"Y-you could have just _told_ me," Itachi accused. Kisame felt a stab of guilt that was unlike him for the smaller boy, who he knew was right. He _could _have just told him, and he should have, but he had always been a rash person. "I thought… Shisui said it was supposed to be enjoyable," Itachi said quietly. Kisame looked down at him, and saw him looking away, embarrassed. He nodded. It _was_ supposed to be enjoyable. Itachi looked back at him. "Then… do it again," he said.

Another wall of lust rammed itself into Kisame. God, had he just heard him right? He suddenly came to a new awareness of the heat around his cock. Itachi looked up at him, blushing and annoyed, as if to say, 'What are you waiting for?' Kisame shivered and set his hands on Itachi's hips, lifting him up ¼ of an inch. Itachi's mouth, twitched, but that was about it.

Slowly, Kisame set him back down. He lifted him again, higher and higher every time. At last, he got Itachi all the way up, only the head of Kisame's cock still inside that beautiful body. He kept him there for a moment, his cock suddenly cold now that it wasn't hot. Then he brought him down relatively fast, feeling Itachi's muscles spasm as Kisame was suddenly engulfed. Itachi gasped, eyes popping open. Kisame began to apologize, thinking he'd made the same mistake again, but Itachi cut him off. "D-do it again!" Kisame blinked, eyes widening. Oh gods, finally! And that tone of voice- so desperate!- made him want to comply, so he did.

He lifted Itachi again, slamming back down. Itachi cried out, throwing his head back. Kisame growled as those gorgeous muscles rippled around him. He picked Itachi up again, and again, and again. "A-ah! Kisame, ah!" Itachi cried. He was arching back from Kisame's chest, and Kisame could see that beautiful, lusty expression he'd seen so many times on others. No time, however, was it better than this. Itachi took it from gorgeous and made it angelic. The blush was proof of something that couldn't be stated in words. Kisame moaned.

"Oh, g-gods, Kisame! Kisa-ame! Do it again! Please, please do it again! Ha! Aaa-aaaaah! Again, please, do it again! Again! A- !!!" Itachi leaned even farther backwards, screaming. Bright ribbons of cum laced their way across his abdomen and chest. Kisame, watching the erotic display, couldn't hold it any more. He let loose deep inside Itachi's spasming muscles, groaning. Oh, thank the gods. He'd made Itachi cum. He'd made him…

He flopped back, Itachi on top of him, and slept.


End file.
